the depressed kid
by purpleflames78
Summary: his story is about a 16 year old boy who is going through a difficult time with his life.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick as always was lost in his thoughts. he was sitting in English wishing that it would hurry up and be time to go home. he looked at his watch for what has to be the 20th time that lesson. 2:25pm.

"Patrick what is wrong" harry asked concerned. "you are keep looking at your watch like you have to be somewhere.

"Its nothing im just tired" responded Patrick

" That's what you normally say though and you always look like your about to cry" complained harry

"you know he is right" said Luke on the other side of Patrick

"im fine just leave me alone" whined Patrick

" Patrick, harry, Luke" be quiet your supposed to be getting on with your work" shouted the teacher. they all sighed and got back on with there work.

THE BELL RANG

Patrick as usual was the first one out the door heading for the school gates.

Patrick point of view:

" Patrick where are you going" called Jacob. i looked over my shoulder to see her midget friend Jacob looking at me.

"im heading into town i have to do a few things" replied Patrick

"can i come" asked Jacob

" i would rather you don't if you don't mind" said i said feeling hollow

"why not" asked Jacob worried at the tone of Patrick voice

"i have a lot on my mind at the moment and i don't want you to get caught up in it." sighed Patrick

"OK but if you need to talk don't be afraid to talk to me" replied Jacob sightly worried about his friend.

" That was close" i said to my self. then i relied iv been talking to myself a lot recently.

END OF CHAPTER 1

sorry about my gamma. i never have been good at English. plz as always feel free to comment and give me any advise.


	2. Chapter 2

authors notes:

as always im sorry for my grammar and all that but feel free to comment and send in your ideas

Walking into town was a drag as always. Patrick had no idea why he did it all the time.

Patrick's POV:

I want into b&m to get a drink a i did not have a lot of cash on me. I went straight to the drinks section, grabbed a can of coke and went to sit in the shopping center. Thinking bout life was never a good idea.

general POV:

"hey Patrick are you ok"asked Jordan

"Not really but what the heck" replied Patrick with a small smile on his lips.

"come on i cant just let you sit here" said Jordan

"uh fine ill come" groaned Patrick

"ant you glad you bumped into me today"joked Jordan nudging him in the ribs

"yea im ecstatic" replied Patrick sarcastically

"oh come on if you didn't bump into me you would;d still be on that bench crying" respond Jordan

"i suppose that is true" conceded Patrick

"come on ill buy you something from Gregg's"said Jordan

"no im not allowing you to buy me anything" replied Patrick

"fine wait here" Jordan said

"k" replied Patrick

" I bought you a sausage roll" said Patrick

"I told you not to get me anything" moaned Patrick taking a bite

" I know but you looked so sad and i could just leave you here like that" whined Jordan

"Fine but il owe you a sausage roll" replied Patrick


	3. Chapter 3

authors notes:

As always i am sorry for my grammar and spelling and please comment and give your ideas

It was a Friday night and Patrick was sad as always. "why do i carry on living" Patrick said out loud to himself. so he did what he always did when he was sad he pick his phone and started to text his friends to keep his mind distracted. But this time it was not working.

Patrick POV:

I was walking down town as always when im sad.

"Patrick what are you doing here" yelled Jordan

"just thinking" replied Patrick

"ah fair enough" said Jordan carrying on down the street

General POV:

Patrick walked into Wilko and went straight to the cleaning products area heading straight for the bleach section and looked for the strongest one there and picked it up. since obviously they would not let a 16 year old purchase bleach Patrick wen to the back of the store and opened the bottle. He took one smell of it then downed it in one.

Patrick's POV:

"Well hopefully that will do its magic and finally kill me." Patrick said to himself whilst walking out of the store and headed home to wait for the effects to take place .

Authors notes:

sorry this was such a short chapter but i was running out of ideas.


End file.
